Big Brother 5: ALL STARS (Koala's)
This is the fifth season in Koala's Big Brother series! Previous Season: Big Brother 4 Next Season: TBA Twists * 'BB Roadkill-' The winner of this competition will be privately informed of their victory. This HouseGuest will receive the power to secretly name a third nominee for eviction, with no obligation to ever reveal his or her identity. If the "Roadkill Nominee" is taken off of the block due to thePower of Veto, the Roadkill winner will have to secretly name a replacement nominee. * 'BB Invaders-' 4 BB ALLSTARS from other Series invade the game to try to prove they ARE they best of the best! * 'Pre-Jury elimination-' After the first 7 ALLSTARS are evicted they will get to evict out of the remaining players, the two players with the most votes are instantly evicted. Meet the Cast Week 1 The game begins with 16 ALLSTARS entering the house from the four seasons preceding. Also joining are four Invaders from Crazybone5000's BB series! Right off the bat people form alliances with their past housemates, but do they all trust eachother? Have the wounds from the betrayals really healed? At the first HOH of the summer, Nakenda one of the Invaders wins the competition!! wanting to keep all the invaders safe she of course makes an alliance with Bev, Orson and Tyler. Nakenda decides she wants to target winners. Nakenda wants Marlee gone as she sees him as a huge competition threat. They decide to try to allign themselves with players who havn't done so well including Duncan, Amanda, Cara Maria and Flynn. They agree with the all winners nominations. At the nomination ceremony Nakenda follows through and nominates BB3 winner Marlee as well as BB1 winner Xandra. After nominations Marlee and Xandra talk to Shushanna about a winners alliance. They each want to bring in another player from each of their seasons to make an alliance of six. Marlee pulls in his final two from his season Piper as he trusts her the most. Xandra pulls in Mikee who she betrayed in final three of her season, but hopes he is willing to forgive and forget. Shushanna brings in Andrea, someone who worked along side her until she was evicted. Mikee tells Xandra the past is the past and it's time to move on, but he explains to america he will forgive, but will most definitely not forget. With veto choosing looming Nakenda promises her alliance of Invaders she will choose them if she were to pull houseguest choice. At the veto choosing Orson, Amanda & Cara Maria are chosen to play. Cara Maria is pulled in by Marlee's alliance to see if she would use it if she were to win, she of course says yes but has darker intentions. Cara Maria, Flynn and Duncan want Korina to be backdoored, so in order to do that they want her to win veto, save a nominee and get Nakenda to nominate Korina. Amanda doesn't want to win the POV, but she also doesn't want to see Marlee stay on the block since they are from the same season. Orson is probably the only one who wouldn't use the veto, besides Nakenda. At the first POV competition of the summer, Cara Maria pulls out a win. After her win Cara Maria talks to HOH Nakenda about potentially backdooring Korina. Nakenda denies her request saying she wants a winner gone. Angry Cara Maria says she will force her to nominate another person by using veto if she doesn't promise to just nominate Korina. Nakenda threatens to nominate either Flynn or Duncan if she were to use the POV. Cara Maria leaves Nakenda be after her alliance is threatened. At the POV ceremony both nominees plea for Cara Maria's veto, but she decides to not use it after her chat with Nakenda. She will have to get Korina another week. After the nominees are official scrambling for votes begin. Nakenda wants Marlee to be the first victim of the season, so she already gets Orson, Bev, Tyler, Duncan, Flynn and Cara Maria to vote him gone as they are in an alliance. Amanda is unsure and decides to stick with Marlee from her season. Category:Big brother koala